


Des cendres aux étoiles, le feu brûle

by Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki/pseuds/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki
Summary: 25 ans après la chute de Beacon et la fin de la guerre, un nouveau groupe de chasseurs et chasseresses arrivent à l'ancienne académie Beacon, ou la nouvelle académie Nikos. Suivez une sorcière des rues au côté des héros et enfants de héros, sa progression et ses problèmes avec son passé et qui elle est. Une nouvelle légende commence, aux origines bien plus anciennes que les 4 maidens.Des OCs à foison, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! C'est Kurookami! Bref, j'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête et je devais l'écrire. J'espère que vous apprécierez, revus, kudos et commentaires sont toujours les bienvenues. Ne vous attendez pas à une sortie régulière, je fais vraiment ça pour le fun à la base... donc... ouais....  
> Le titre est pourri, peut-être que je le changerais plus tard...

La nuit était tombée sur Vale. Sous la lune brisée, une seule silhouette se déplaçait sur les toits. Elle tomba sans un bruit dans une ruelle. Touchant le verrou d’une porte avec sa main bandée, elle concentra son pouvoir dans sa main, le faisant fondre. Elle poussa la porte, qui s’ouvrit doucement. Bien. Elle laissa couler l’aura dans ses yeux. Elle brancha une fiole à chaques tuyaux de dust en poudre et commença à remplir son sac des cristaux. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit les tubes finirent de les remplir. Temps d’y aller. Alors qu’elle récupérait l’avant-dernier tube, elle entendit du bruit venir devant la vitrine. Forte aura. Mauvais. Elle arracha le dernier tube et se jeta dans la ruelle, remontant sur les toits aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit son poursuivant. Un homme, armé. Merde ! Elle ne devait pas se faire attraper. Elle continua d’accélérer. Elle entendit plusieurs ordres pour s’arrêter crier à elle. Comme si ! Elle sauta de toit en toit, de plus en plus vite. Il était collant. Elle ne devait pas… Elle dérapa, s’arrêtant. Elle regarda en face. 80 mètres la séparaient du toit le plus proche. Elle regarda en bas. Grande route, chute de 20 étages. Pas le choix.  
\- Tourne-toi vers moi lentement. Ordonna l’homme  
Elle se tourna lentement vers lui. Elle vit le choc sur son visage. Comme toujours.  
\- Toi…  
Elle passa à l’attaque, balançant la chaîne enroulée autour de son bras à son visage. L’homme sortit son épée, sa chaîne s’enroulant autour. Merde. Son emprise était forte. Son bouclier blanc et doré se déploya. Elle pâlit. Jaune Arc. Héros et Parangon. Ennemi juré de Cinder Fall. Elle jura mentalement et enflamma sa chaîne droite, la balançant, le prenant au dépourvu. Il bloqua avec son bouclier. Elle tira d’un coup sec son autre chaîne, la libérant de l’épée. Ils échangèrent quelque coup. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner. Il était fort. Elle balança simultanément ses chaînes, l’une couvert d’eau, l’autre de feu. Il se prépara à bloquer, mais fut accueillit par un nuage de fumée. Elle courut de toutes ses forces vers le bord du toit, sautant au sol. Grimm ! Grimm ! Grimm ! Elle allait s’aplatir. Elle concentra sa volonté dans le dust de vent présent dans son sac, amortissant plus ou moins la chute. Elle atterrit sur ses genoux. Elle releva la tête, prête à s’enfuir. Elle fut accueillie par un canon. Elle était entouré, toutes les armes braquées sur elle. Autant pour ne pas se faire prendre. Elle soupira et leva les mains. Peut-être allait se aller vite.

* * *

Elle observait la salle, assise sur la chaise dure. Une table simple, deux chaises et une lampe. Un miroir à sens unique… Pour l’instant, on ne l’avait pas blessé. Pas une insulte, pas un coup. Rien. C’était plus que déconcertant. Elle se restreint au calme. La porte s’ouvrit, laissant passer Jaune Arc, cheveux blonds et chaume sur le visage, habillé d’un chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Son épée était à sa ceinture. Il s’assit face à elle.  
\- Tu lui ressembles.  
Elle n’avait pas besoin de demander à qui. Ses yeux ambrés brillant et ses cheveux noirs cendrés, coupés au couteau qui tombait juste en dessous de ses épaules avaient été la source de ces malheurs. Les yeux étaient la marque des sorcières de feu après tout. Il sembla comprendre qu’elle ne répondrait pas.  
\- Alors, pourquoi ce vol ?  
Elle le regarda un instant, incapable de savoir s'il était sérieux ou se moquait ? Elle finit par répondre.  
\- J’ai besoin de manger et me défendre, tu sais, survivre.  
\- Selon le dossier, tu vis dans les rues. Pas de famille ?  
Elle se crispa légèrement. Elle détestait ce genre de question. N’était-ce pas évident ?  
\- Père inconnu. Mère tué.  
\- Mes condoléances.  
\- Venant d’une partie de la raison….  
Elle n’avait pas oublié que son groupe avait aidé à répandre les tracs désignant Cinder comme dangereuse. Cela avait malheureusement fait encore plus de préjudices aux yeux de feu, partageant des caractéristiques communes, comme la couleur des yeux et des cheveux. Il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu’il a dit.  
\- Comme de nombreux vols sont à ton actif, je devrais normalement te laisser à la police, mais quelqu’un veut te parler.  
Il se leva et ouvrit la porte à une femme blonde, tenant une cravache. Ses yeux verts étaient calmes et sévères. Elle portait une tasse de thé avec elle et une assiette de gâteaux secs. Des gâteaux. Elle n’en avait pas eu depuis des mois ! Pas vraiment sa première priorité lorsqu’elle allait faire ses… « courses ». La femme posa la tasse face à elle, poussant les gâteaux vers elle. Jaune portait un grand scroll, ou une vidéo de mauvaise qualité était. Une vidéo d’elle en train de se battre contre un gang, utilisant des sorts de poussières, principalement de feu, et ses chaînes, affrontant le gang face à elle sans trop de problèmes. Elle se souvenait de ce combat. C’était il y a environ 1 mois. Un petit gang qui voulait la capturer pour sa vente. Hé, abruti.  
\- Alors, où as-tu appris à te battre ainsi ? Elle demanda.  
\- Autodidacte.  
Où voulait-elle arriver ? La femme la jaugeait du regard. Elle finit par parler.  
\- Savez-vous qui je suis ?  
\- Glynda Goodwitch. Sorcière de la gravité et télékinésiste. Ex-bras droit du directeur Ozpin et ancienne sous-directrice de Beacon. Vous avez dirigé les chasseurs et soldats durant la Guerre contre Salem et avait énormément aidé à la récupération et reconstruction de Vale. Vous êtes aussi l’actuelle directrice de l’académie Nikos.  
Elle eut un léger sourire. On dirait qu’elle l’avait impressionné.  
\- J’ai une offre pour vous.  
Elle gela, inquiète et suspicieuse.  
\- Quel genre d’offre ?  
\- Nous cherchons toujours des talents à former. Vous révélez du génie pour combattre ainsi sans aucune forme d’éducation. Nous vous offrons d’étudier à l’académie, sous une bourse complète, qui couvrira tous vos besoins. Si vous finissez votre parcours et êtes diplôme comme une chasseresse, toutes les charges contre vous seront définitivement effacé, bien qu’elles seront suspendue durant votre temps à l’académie.  
Elle réfléchit un instant. Un toit, de la nourriture, un lit et une éducation contre quoi ? Des notes et du combat ? Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant qu’elle avait une opportunité de sortir des rues et de son passé. Elle hocha la tête.  
\- Il va nous falloir un nom pour remplir le dossier.  
\- Ash. Ash Fall.  
Elle parut surprise, relevant les yeux de l’écran. Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.  
\- Je veux porter mon vrai nom.


	2. Un abri pour la nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash rencontre la femme de Jaune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyah! Voilà la suite. Comme d'habitude, reviews et kudos sont appréciés.
> 
> PS: Je ne possède rien, sauf mes Ocs, armes, semblance et intrigue

Ash suivait Jaune dans les rues sombres. Glynda avait déclaré qu’elle pouvait dormir chez lui jusqu’à la rentrée. Le voyage était silencieux. Il lui avait demandé si elle avait quelque chose à récupéré. Elle avait manqué d’éclater de rire. Il ignorait vraiment tout sur la rue. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une maison confortable. Elle pouvait voir de la lumière à la fenêtre. Quelqu’un était encore éveillé. Il poussa la porte, l’invitant à entrer. Elle entra avec silence. Elle sentit quelque chose de bon. Comme très bon. Son estomac choisit ce moment pour gronder avec force. Jaune la regarda, choqué. Quelqu’un appela de la cuisine.  
\- Jaune, si tu as faim, viens, je suis en train de faire le repas pour nous.  
Il se frotta le cou, gêné. Ash, simplement détourna le regard, embarrassée. Il entra dans la cuisine, embrassant sa femme. Ash eut un moment d’hésitation avant de le suivre. À peine fut-elle entré dans la pièce qu’elle sentit ses chaînes bougées d’elle-même, un fort sentiment de danger et de meurtre diriger vers elle. Elle réagit au quart de tour, les flammes engloutissant ses bras. Elle regarda attentivement la femme rousse désirant la tuer, prête à combattre si elle agissait. Elle avait des yeux verts d’émeraude et de longs cheveux roux. De nombreuses brûlures graves couraient sur ses bras et très certainement sur le reste de son corps, si sa tenue beige et blanche les cachait.  
\- Pyrrha, calme toi.  
\- Jaune !  
\- Oui, ça m’a aussi surpris mais elle n’est pas Cinder. Peux-tu arrêter de vouloir la tuer ?  
\- … Bien.  
Ash sentit les chaînes revenir à leur normal. Elle n’éteignit toutefois pas ses flammes.  
\- Pareil pour toi.   
Elle refusa un moment, avant de soupirer et les éteindre. Elle restait toutefois attentive à Pyrrha, qu’elle ne quittait pas du regard. Celle-ci sembla se rendre compte de cela et lui tendit la main.  
\- Pyrrha Arc.  
\- Ash Fall. Vous n'allez pas essayer de me tuer à nouveau ?  
\- Non. Pas tout de suite du moins.  
\- Pyrrha. Elle est une nouvelle étudiante. Elle est sans-abri. Glynda voudrait que l’on la loge jusqu’à la rentrée scolaire.  
Pyrrha évalua Ash un instant. La jeune fille portait des vêtements sales et déchirés. Elle semblait également affamée. Comme pour confirmer cette remarque, son estomac gronda à nouveau. Pyrrha sourit et rit, servant les assiettes sur la table, en rajoutant une pour Ash. Ash prit une bouchée expérimentale avant de se jeter dessus, dévorant le repas à toute vitesse.  
\- Depuis combien de temps as-tu mangé ? demanda en riant Pyrrha.  
Ash s’arrêta et réfléchis.  
\- Un vieux sandwich des poubelles hier soir. La dernière chose chaude, non réchauffée par mon pouvoir, était une soupe il y a… 4 mois maintenant. Un repas chaud et complet… Il y a environ 3 ans et demie, quelques choses comme ça.  
Pyrrha était bouche bée. Cette fille ressemblait à Cinder Fall, et pourtant, elle lui faisait pitié. Cette fille avait vu beaucoup de choses. Elle donna un sourire ébranlé.  
\- Je… vois. Et bien, il y en a encore si tu veux.  
Ash hocha la tête, heureuse. Elle savait qu’elle devait être prudente, mas Grimm ! C’était son premier vrai repas en plusieurs années !  
Ash prit une douche chaude pour la première fois en un temps incalculable et emprunta un pyjama de Pyrrha pour dormir. Dans un lit ! Elle dormait dans un lit. Elle s’endormit d’un sommeil de plomb.

Pyrrha était allongé à côté de Jaune, traçant sans but des motifs sur sa peau.  
\- Jaune ?  
\- Hmmm ?  
\- Cette fille, Ash… elle ressemble tellement à Cinder Fall.  
\- Oui. Selon Goodwitch, elles descendent toutes deux de la même lignée.  
\- Elle m’a fait réfléchir.  
\- À quoi ?  
\- À combien nos ennemis, nos adversaires ont plus de raisons de détruire que nous de protéger. Combien d’entre eux sont comme elle ? Des enfants qui n’ont jamais rien eu que le combat et la souffrance, des enfants malchanceux, nés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Combien d’entre eux aurait pu être nos amis ou camarades si quelqu’un leur avait donné une chance, les aurait aidés ?  
\- Je te comprends. J’y ai aussi pensé. Emerald et Mercury… peu importe la manière dont ils étaient mauvais, les deux ne faisaient que se rattacher au peu qu’il avait. C’était pareil pour Roman. Il possédait peu et il a tenté de le garder en se pliant au diable. Combien d’enfant dehors souffre et pleure, jusqu’à qu’il se dresse face au monde ou renonce à combattre ?  
\- Trop.  
\- Oui.  
Un moment de silence passa entre eux.  
\- Je suis heureuse de ce que j’ai.  
\- Moi aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dialogue entre Jaune et Pyrrha reflète ce que je pense. Je pense sincèrement que beaucoup de criminel ont juste appris à survivre dans un monde sans pitié. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de fous ou de personne qui y prend plaisir, mais pour moi, beaucoup le font par nécessité. Dans l'histoire, j'aime beaucoup Roman et Emerald. Et je pense que Cinder à également ces circonstances pour désirer le pouvoir autant et s'allier à la Reine des grimms.


End file.
